elmos_world_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma's Photo Studio
Emma's Photo Studio is a 2014 features it contains. Plot Today is Thanksgiving and George is so excited! Through the eyes of a child. Twinken sitting right next to him, as the two of them wink. Miss Bindergarten is planning a circus and all of her kindergarteners are in on the fun! Everyone is busy preparing: painting posters, practicing somersaults, and making popcorn balls. When at last the big day arrives, there will be a parade, complete with clowns and stunts, from baton twirling to "high-wire" walking. And for the grand finale, Miss Bindergarten will give the audience a spectacular, show-stopping act! Curious George sat up in bed. His birthday was almost here! How could he close his eyes to sleep with his celebration so near? His bedtime had long come and gone, Teeth brushed and stories read. But George was so excited, he just couldn’t go to bed! His friend read one last special book, and George settled down to dream of a birthday celebration filled with gifts, friends, cake, and ice cream! Hooray! Hooray! It’s now! Today! Celebrating! No more waiting! For breakfast eats:Fun birthday treats. Star pancakes stacked tall. George loves them all! A special birthday visit, with George’s favorite class. To celebrate at circle time, Where George will have a blast! George is the guest of honor. He sits in the birthday chair. A handmade hat upon his head, And cupcakes for all to share. They sing a happy birthday song As George shows off some tricks. So far he’s had the perfect day; There’s nothing he would fix! Big balloons and streamers; It’s party time at last! Running to greet friends galore— They’re sure to have a blast! Happy smile on each face, Dancing as music plays. All of George’s friends are here. Yay for fun birthdays! Pin bananas on the tree; A game for all to share. Round and round in circles, Then try to walk straight there . . . YIPPEE for all his friends, and YES to all the fun, but George’s birthday party is far from being done. Songs # Sesame Street Theme Song # Bitty Booty Baby # One Bottle o' Pop # A Ram Sam Sam # Five In the Bed # Be Kind To Your Web-Footed Friends # Make New Friends # Let Us Sing Together # Off We Go to the Circus # The Circus on Parade # The Ringmaster Song # The Hokey Pokey # Home On The Range # The Girl on the Flying Trapeze # Over and Over Again # The Muffin Man # Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines # Grasshoppers Three # Had a Little Rooster # The Ballerina's Waltz # Little Baby Ottie # The Lion Tamer # Little Peter Rabbit # The Monkey Songs # Jack be Nimble # If You're Happy and You Know It # Happy Birthday to You # Join the Circus # Are You Sleepy? Cast *Adam Driver as Lucanie *Adam West as The Thai Bell *Adrian Rawlins as Elmo's Pet Dinosaur *Afshan Azad as Gunner *Ahmed Best as Kingfisher *Alan Mariott as Gopher *Alan Rackman as Olivia the Octopus *Alessandro Juliani as The Kraken *Alessandro Nivola as Karateon *Alex Crockford as Ariel *Alfred Molina as Oliver *Alison Brie as Tiny Dinosaur *Anais Fairweather as Bonang *Andre Sogliuzzo as Mrs. Troll *Andrew Allison as Collin *Andrew Kishino as Bizaaro *Andrew Stanton as Lian *Andy Buckley as Mr. Copeland *Andy Daniels as Mr. Jefferson *Andy Phelan as Mr. Adams *Andy Secombe as Ghost *Angelique Perrin as Irion *Angus Barnett as Charleston *Angus Mcinnis as Falsetto *Anna Graves as Milkman *Anthony Buckley as Frederick *Anthony Daniels as MOTHRA! *Anthony Phelan as George *Anthony Secombe as Stuart *Ariana Richards as Jerry *Ariel Winter as Simon *Arliss Howard as Twinken *Armie Hammer as Frankenelmo *Ashleigh Ball as Fabre's *Ashley Eckstein as Dino Delivery *Ashley Johnson as The London Bus *Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey as Cancer *B.D. Wong as Taurus *Barry Pepper as Sammy the Supersaurus *Ben Burtt as Marge the Micropachycephalosaurus *Ben Kingsley as Papa Thai *Bill Barretta *Bill Fagerbakke *Bill Hader *Bill Murray *Bill Nighy *Billy Dee Williams *Billy West *Bob Lynch *Bob Peck *Bonnie Hunt as Mama Thai *Bonnie Wright as Sam the Sinosauropteryx *Brad Garrett as Cindy the Ceratosaurus *Bret Iwan *Brian Blessed *Brian Drummond *Brian George *Brian Stepanek *Brian Tee *Brigitte Millar *Bruce A. Young *Bruce Campbell *Bruce Lanoil *Bryant Prince *Bryant Young *Bryce Dailas Howard *Bryton James *Bud Luckey *Bumper Robinson *Cameron Thor as Hype *Carlos Alazraqui as Anamarina *Carmen Osbahr as Rosita *Caroline Blakiston *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar *Carolyn Lawrence *Carolyn Pickles *Carrie Fisher as WaluGiii *Charlie Day as Eyepatch * Charlie Schlatter * Charlotte Keoch * Chow Yun-fat as Xiao Thai * Chris Cox * Chris Evans * Chris Hemsworth * Chris Parsons * Chris Pratt as Dumbledoor the Hummingbird * Christina Ricci as Roo * Christopher B. Duncan * Christopher Corey Smith * Christopher Eccleston * Christopher Lloyd * Cindy Robinson * Clancy Brown * Claudia Leitte * Clive Revill * Colin Baker * Colin Trevorrow * Colleen O'Shaughnessey * Conan O'Brien * Corey Burton * Corey Feldman * Courtenay Taylor * Cree Summer * Cynthia Addai-Robinson * Daisy Ridley * Damon Herriman * Dan Aykroyd * Dan Castellaneta * Dan Starkey * Dane Cook * Daniel Radcliffe * Danielle Trebor * Danny Mann * Danny McBride * Dante Basco * Daran Norris * Darcy Rose Byrnes * Darwin Shaw * Dave B. Mitchell * Dave Fennoy * Dave Filoni * David Baillie * David Bradley * David Hasselhoff * David Legeno * David Menkin * David O’Hara * David Oyelowo * David P. Smith * David Rudman * David Tennant * David Thewlis * Dee Bradley Baker * Denis Lawson * Dermot Crowley * Devon Murray * Dick Emery * Domhnall Gleeson as Muruss * Domhnall Gleeson as Russ * Dustin Hoffman as Sweetpea * Dwight Schultz as Clavi * Ed May as Jaren * Eddie Redmayne as Tub * Elissa Knight as Gibouliii * Eliza Jane Schneider as Emma * Elizabeth Banks as Oriel * Ellen McLain * Emile Hirsch * Emily Mortimer * Emma Tate * Emma Thompson * Emma Watson * Eric Bauza * Eric Christian Olsen * Eric Jacobson * Erica Luttrell * Erik Bauersfeld * Erik Passoja * Erin Matthews * Ernie Fosselius * Ernie Hudson * Evanna Lynch * Frank Oz * Frank Welker * Fred Tatasciore * Fred Willard * Freddie Prinze Jr. as Qantas Thai * Garrick Hagon * Garry Chalk * Gary Oldman * Gemma Arterton * Gemma Jones * Geoff Johns * Geoffrey Rush * George Harris * George Harrison * Geraldine Somerville * Gilbert Gottfried * Giles New as Gorgon Thai * Giles Panton * Gísli Örn Garðarsson as Hercules Thai * Greg Cipes * Gregg Bissonette * Grey Griffin as Thai-A-Palooza 1 * Grey Griffin as Thai-A-Palooza 2 * Griffin Burns * Guido Quaroni * Guy Henry * Gwendoline Christie * Harold Ramis * Harrison Chad * Harrison Ford * Harry Melling * Harry Treadaway * Harvey Jason * Hassani Shapi * Hayley Carmichael * Heather Doerksen * Helen McCrory * Helen Stuart * Helena Bonham Carter * Henry Winkler * Hoon Lee * Howie Mandel * Hugh Quarshie * Hynden Walch * Ian Hanlin * Ian Hart * Ian James Corlett as Dilong * Ian MacShane * Idina Menzel * Ike Amadi * Irrfan Khan * J.B. Blanc * Jack Angel * Jack Davenport * Jack DeSena * Jaime King * Jake Gyllenhaal * Jake Johnson * Jake T. Austin * James Arnold Taylor * James Badge Dale * James Earl Jones * James Frain * James Phelps * James Remar * Jamie Waylett * Jamie Yeates * Jason Bateman * Jason Biggs * Jason Canning * Jason Isaacs * Jason Sudelkis * Jean Louisa Kelly * Jeff Bennett * Jeff Cohen * Jeff Garlin * Jeff Goodblum * Jeff Gordon * Jeff Pidgeon * Jeff Rawles * Jenifer Lewis * Jenna Coleman * Jennifer Hale * Jennifer Smith * Jenny Slate * Jeremy Shada * Jerry Molen * Jess Harnell * Jim Cummings * Jim Henson * Jim Parsons * Jimmy Hibbert * Joan Cusack * Jodi Benson * Jodi Eichelberger * Joe Alaskey * Joe Mantegna * Joe Ranft * Joel Edgerton * Joey Mazzarino as The Elephant * John Barrowman * John Benfield as Stingy * John Boone as Grayson * John Boyega as Mark * John Cygan * John Diehl * John DiMaggio * John Gegenhuber * John Goodman * John Hollis * John Hurt * John Kennedy * John Leeson * John Lennon * John Matuszak * John Ratzenberger * John Schneider * John Turturro * Johnny Depp * Johnny Galecki * Jon Favreau * Jon Pertwee * Jonathan Groff * Jonathan Ke Huy Quan * Jonathan Morgan Heit * Jonathan Pryce * Joseph May * Joseph Mazello * Joseph Mazzarino as Tim the Tyrannosaurus * Josh Brolin as Scat * Josh Gad as Olivia Scat * Josh Gad as Thai-Olivia * Josh Keaton * Judy Greer * Julian Bleach * Julian Glover * Julianne Moore * Julie Walters * Julie Wittner * Justin Grollman * Justin Rolland * Kaitlyn Robrock * Kaley Cuoco as Skyflora * Karen Strassman as Skyvern * Kari Wahlgren * Kate Fleetwood * Kate Higgins * Kate McKinnon as Simeon * Kate McKinnon as June * Katherine Von Till * Kathleen Barr * Kathleen Herles * Kathy Najimy * Katie Leung * Katie McGrath * Keira Knightley * Keith Ferguson * Keith Whickman * Kelly Hu * Kelly Macdonald * Kelsey Grammer * Kenneth Branagh * Kenneth Colley * Kerri Green * Kevin Clash as Elmo * Kevin McNally * Kevin Michael Richardson * Kevin Richardson * Kevin Smith * Khan Bonfils * Khary Payton * Kiele Sanchez * Kimberly Brooks * Kirk Thornton as Xero Blue * Kristen Bell as Shell * Kristen Wiig as Mama Bear * Kunai Nayyar as Pa Bear * Kyle Rideout as Crystal * Lance Percival as Choral * Lara MacLean as Zebra * Larry the Cable Guy as Shell's Father * Larry Ward as Maltire'D * Laura Bailey * Laura Dern * Lauren Maher * Lee Arenberg * Leeanna Walsman * Lenny Henry * Leonard Garner * Leslie Jones * Lewis Macleod * Liam Neeson as Sheldon the Sheep * Liam O'Brien * Lily Nyamwasa * Linda Larkin * Lindsay Duncan * Lisa Consolo as V.E.R.O.N.I.C.I.A * Lloyd Sherr * Lorelei King * Louis Doyle * Luke Youngblood * Lupita Nyong'o * MacInTalk * Mackenzie Cook * Madison Pettis * Mae Whitman * Maggie Smith * Mandy Moore * Marc Silk * Marc Worden * Mariah Caley * Mariam Margoyles * Mark Dodson * Mark Hamill * Mark Harelik * Mark Williams * Martha Plimpton * Martin Clunes * Martin Ferrero * Martin Klebba * Martin P. Robinson as Telly, Slimey, Mr. Snuffleupagus and Martian * Marton Csokas * Mary Harrison * Mary Jo Catlett * Maryke Hendrikse * Matt Lanter * Matt Sloan * Matt Smith * Matt Taylor * Matthew Fox * Matthew Lewis * Matthew Lillard * Matthew Wood * Max von Sydow * Maya Rudolph * Mayim Blalik * Melissa Rauch * Meredith Salenger * Mew * Michael Cera * Michael Dobson * Michael J. Fox as Simeon the Sheep * Michael Jeter * Michael Kaine * Michael Stevens * Michaela Cottrell * Michelle Gomez * Michelle Taylor * Mick Wingert * Mike Hayley * Mike Pollock * Mindy Cohn * Morgan Freeman as Zack the Zhejiangopterus * Mousy McCallum * Mr. Lawrence * Murray Cipes * Naomie Harris * Natalia Tena * Natalie Portman * Ned Beatty * Neil Casey * Neve McIntosh * Nicholas Briggs * Nick Offerman as TROGDOR!! * Nick Robinson * Nick Shirm * Nicole Oliver * Nika Futterman * Niki Yang * Nolan North as Troglobite * Oliver Phelps * Oliver Wyman * Olivia d'Abo as Peppa the Proceratosaurus * Olivia Olson * Omar Sy * Orlando Bloom * Oscar Isaac * Paddi Edwards * Pam Arciero * Pam Ferris * Pat Welsh * Patrick Troughton * Paul Angelis * Paul Dooley * Paul Eiding * Paul McCartney * Paul McGann * Paulie Litt * Pendleton Ward * Penélopes Cruz * Pete Postlethwaite * Peter Capaldi * Peter Cartwright * Peter Cushing * Peter Davidson * Peter Dinklage * Peter Geddis * Peter Jacobson * Peter Jason * Peter McKennan * Peter Lurie * Phil Hayes * Phil LaMarr * Polly Lou Livingston * Quetin Qantas as Quetin the Quetzalcoatlus * R. Lee Ermey * Racquel Belmonte as Thai-Shroud * Rain as Baa Baa the Sheep * Ralph Fiennes * Ralph Herforth * Ralph Ineson * Rena Owen * Richard Atterborough * Richard Harris * Richard Schiff * Riley Thomas Stewart * Ringo Starr * Rob Killen * Rob Paulsen * Robbie Coltrane * Robert Downey Jr. * Robert Firth * Robert Knox * Robert Pattinson * Robert Webb * Robin Atkin Downes * Robot * Rochelle Douglas * Rodger Bumpass * Roger Craig Smith as Mr. Trachodon * Roger Lloyd-Pack * Ronald Falk * Roo * Rosario Dawson * Roseanne Barr * Rowell Gormon * Rupert Degas * Rupert Grint * Russi Taylor * Ruth Wilson * Ryan Dillon * Ryan Lee Bryan * Saginaw Grant * Sam Claflin * Sam Neill * Sam Riegel * Sam Witwer * Samuel Jackson as Gigantic Robot * Samuel L. Jackson as Enormous Black Crab * Scott Menville as Gigantic Yellow Bird * Scott Porter * Sean Astin * Sean Biggerstaff * Sigourney Weaver as T-Bone * Sigourney Weaver as ZeeZee * Silas Carson * Simon Helberg * Simon Pegg * Sophie Aldred * Stacy Keach * Stellan Skarsgård * Stephanie D'Abruzzo * Stephen Amell * Stephen Graham * Stephen Merchant * Steve Blum * Steve Speirs * Steve Toussaint * Steven Blum * Su Pollard * Suzie Toase * Sylvester McCoy * Tara Strong as Utah * Tasia Valenza * Taylor Gray * Téa Leoni * Teala Dunn * Ted Burnett * Ted Ludzik * Temuera Morrison * Terrence Carson * Thomas F. Duffy * Thomas Kretschmann * Tibby Cipes * Tim Allen * Tim Parati * Timothy Spall * Tiya Sircar * Togo Igawa * Tom Baker as Sugar Pie * Tom Cruise as Sly * Tom Felton * Tom Hanks * Tom Hiddleston * Tom Hollander * Tom Kane as Julep the Palaeobatrachus * Tom Kenny as Alan the Triceratops * Tom Mooncroft as Rex the T-Rex * Tom Wilkinso * Tony Shalhoub * Travis Oates * Travis Willingham * Trevor Morgan * Troy Baker as Thaizilla * Tux Akindoyeni as Oher Hairy Thai * Ty Simpkins as Other Hairy Dino Poll Is this the longest page ever? No, I've seen longer. (What?!? Please comment.) Yes. Ditto Ditto Ditto Ditto Isn't this just prolonging the page? Ditto Ditto Ditto Yes. Ditto Ditto Ditto